


A Good Morning

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: Kevin Big D. [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Kevin Day Has a Big Dick, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Matt wakes up in Kevin's bed. While Aaron showers, he gets Kevin up in more ways than one. The three of them then spend the morning having fun together.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> incest supporters, don't interact

Kevin snoring loudly behind him was almost a turn-off, but the hard cock pressed between all too thick clothing was enough for Matt to feel himself stiffen. It was five in the morning, and he'd just woken up to the sound of moving around in the room.  
  
In any case, Kevin's extremely thick and unfortunately clothed cock was nestled right against Matt's ass.  
  
Matt almost rolled his hips back, before remembering where he was. "Aaron?"  
  
Aaron was at the door in a moment's notice. "Yes?"  
  
"Kevin is..." he went red and bit his lip.  
  
"Thrilling. I'm going to take a shower, be sure to update me."  
  
"Asshole." Matt rolled his eyes. "He's hard, it's turning me _on_ ."  
  
"It has a knock on effect, I guess."  
  
Matt whined and huffed. "Aaron."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to get off." Matt shifted slightly. "Fuck.”

Aaron thought for a moment. "Then get off.”  
  
Kevin groaned lowly, pushing forward. Matt's breathing hitched. "Nm, but Kevin."  
  
"Wake him up and offer him a blowie or something. Maybe you'll get something in return."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"  
  
“I'm sure.” Aaron shrugged. "I’ll be out soon anyway. Probably join in.”  
  
Matt bit his lip, hardening slightly at the idea. "I love you."  
  
"Yeah yeah, love you too."  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Kevin had started grinding, harder. Matt gasped and gripped the pillow, before slowly grinding back against him. Matt didn’t notice Kevin stop snoring, only noticing how much harder he got and the hands on his hips, the bites at his neck and broad thick shoulders.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Matt moaned softly, and then grinned, turning around. "Mm, morning."  
  
"Hey, sunshine." Kevin moved to kiss him, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Matt kissed back happily, before pushing Kevin firmly onto his back. "Blowjob?"  
  
"I was just about to ask, babe."  
  
Matt grinned and then started to kiss downwards, pushing Kevin's shirt off to leave hickeys as he went.  
  
"Hurry, I'm already soaking in my boxers."  
  
Matt laughed and started palming him. "Mm, from just my ass?”

  
"Okay, A, I could get off from grinding against a pillow, and B, your ass is fucking _perfect_ ."  
  
Matt smirked and then pulled Kevin’s cock out, stroking it and teasingly kissing the sides. "Damn right it is."  
  
"Baby, your hands… from heaven."  
  
"You're such a sap when you're horny." Matt kissed his hip and then took the head in his mouth, sucking steadily. Kevin’s cock was huge, and Matt knew how big it could get- up to eight or nine inches if he was into it enough. And the thickness was enough to make Matt gag after just an inch.  
  
"You know it... mmm..."  
  
Kevin arched his back. " _Mouth_ from the gods too..."

  
Matt bobbed his head, letting Kevin enjoy the slide of it before sucking down hard on the huge mushroom. Kevin looked up, gasping as Matt did that _thing that_ always made him gasp, and he moaned. "Aaron, mm,"  
  
Aaron was at the door, out of his shower and he tossed the towel to the side, stroking himself slowly. "So."  
  
Matt moaned happily and looked at Aaron, teasing Kevin's tip with his tongue.  
  
"Matt, come here."  
  
Aaron’s voice was stern and commanding. Kevin went red, his cock thickening and him panting. "Mm, go on Matt.'  
  
Matt sat up and licked his lips before going to Aaron obediently.  
  
"Matt, I'm taking your ass.”  
  
Matt felt his cock twitch. "Yes."  
  
"Good boy. Bend over for me."  
  
It was no secret that Aaron liked to top. And it was definitely no secret that Kevin liked to be blown. But Matt's infatuation with being stuffed with cock was something that stayed between them.

Matt’s own cock was big and thick, too, and both Aaron and Kevin were eager to share it, but not yet. Not now. Now? Now Matt was theirs.  
  
Matt eagerly did as he said, his ass pushing back against Aaron’s cock. Kevin repositioned himself in front of Matt, cock just below the boy's chin. Aaron was stiff, pre-come already dripping onto Matt’s ass. Matt started to kiss and lick at Kevin's cock, pushing back slowly, slowly. Matt heard the rip of the condom packet and felt Aaron’s hand run down his spine.  
  
He shivered and then whined needily, dragging his warm tongue against Kevin's cock. "Please..."  
  
Aaron thrust in, hard, holding the back of Matt’s neck. Kevin groaned, his cock stiffening. At the same time, Matt swallowed Kevin down, stuffing himself with cock as he fucked himself eagerly.  
  
"Aaron, wait..." squeaked Kevin.  
  
Aaron stopped, pulling out slowly. "Yes?"  
  
Kevin huffed. "Can I have him to myself a little longer? Like, if you're okay with.."  
  
Aaron nodded, looking at Matt. "Is that okay?"  
  
Matt blushed and then nodded. "Yeah, we can finish this later babe."  
  
Aaron leaned against the wall, stroking himself. Kevin groaned, pushing his boxers and sweats to his ankles. "Hey."  
  
Matt grinned lazily, fucked out of it already. "Hey."  
  
"Suck me?"  
  
Matt nodded and went right back to it, doing everything he knew would make Kevin gasp and moan. He teased his own entrance too, where Aaron could see.  
  
Kevin gasped, digging his nails into his thighs. "Mmf, suck me like my cock’s a lollipop, oh god, baby..."  
  
Matt took him deeply, bobbing his head before pulling back to tease him.  
  
"Matt, I-"  
  
Kevin bucked his hips, his huge cock erupting as thick jets of come splashing onto Matt's face. He growled, then watched as Matt nursed his slowly softening cock until it was dry. Matt grinned up at him, come dripping down his chin. "Mm..."  
  
Aaron was stroking himself, and he cleared his throat. "Boyd," he commanded.  
  
Matt shuddered and crawled over to him. "Yes?"  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
Aaron leaned back, grinning down at Matt.  
  
Matt quickly got to his feet and nodded, biting his lip. "Mm, what should I do?"  
  
"Didn’t you hear me? Take a seat. And slowly. Sit on my cock, Boyd."  
  
Kevin was on his feet, watching the two of them and moaning. "Mmf."  
  
Matt grinned and put his hands on Aaron's shoulder, sliding down onto his cock slowly, grunting a little as he bottomed out. Aaron’s cock didn’t fill Matt up as well as Kevin’s did, but it would be good enough. Aaron usually made up for it with his vigour, and how rough he was. "Fuck..."  
  
"You feel so tight, mmf."  
  
Aaron’s hands found themselves at Matt’s sides again, and he tilted his head back. Matt started to move his hips, bucking them the way he knew Aaron liked. Aaron cried out, nodding quickly. "Mm, yes, Matty....'  
  
Matt leaned down to kiss his neck, moving Aaron's hands lower down on his hips. "Touch me.”

Aaron grabbed hold of Matt’s cock, giving it a few pumps. It was at least two or three inches larger than his own, something that always made Aaron feel a little self-conscious, especially when he was topping. But, after a few strokes, Matt was gone, come splattering over Aaron’s chest. He whimpered, ass clenching down on Aaron’s cock, tightening roughly. Aaron didn't take long after that, coming inside the man.

Kevin was lazily stroking his cock, watching this. He grinned when Matt turned to him, forehead sweaty.

“Good morning, guys,” said the now-panting Matt.

Aaron leaned in and kissed him on the neck. “Morning.”


End file.
